warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
LimeClan
LimeClan was founded By Lime from the Blazers. Sothey have many of the things the same with them. The live on the paraire away from any Two-legs. They hunt anything that they can find. They make there camp in the tall grass. Owned by Meadow and Cotton, This may have swering, No it will, Trust me Rules *They don't need Clan names *The leader can do what she wants, you don't like GET THE HELL OUT! *If you Piss off Lime, or tell her what to do,Run for your life. *Any color *Wings and things are kay Allegiances Leader Lime- Clico she ct with Green eyes(Meadow) Deputy Quail Medicine Cat Lilyleaf: White she-cat with brown paws and green eyes (Jade) Medicine Cat Apprentice Star: Ginger shecat with blue eyes and brown tabby stripes(Leafeh) Warriors Whitestripe: Beautiful brown she-cat with a white stripe on her underbelly, black paws, and shadowy gray eyes. May: Grey shecat with long fur and green eyes (Leaf) Whitetail: White tom with black spots and blue eyes (Leaf) Wind: Dusty tom with handsome hazel eyes (Leaf) Cold- A thick bright orange fur Tom with teal eyes, (Meadow) Leaf. A Black She-cat with green highlights (Meadow) Honey.Short Bright orange tabby fur and Dark Yellow eyes(Meadow) Queens Daisy- Brown shecat with blue eyes, expecting in less than a moon (Leaf) Apprentices Sparrow: Black shecat with grey eyes and a feathery texture to her fur (Leaf) Wolf: White tom with brown eyes (Leaf) Elders None iRole-play Lime looked around. This wasn't really a clan cause they didn't have Clan names. But That was because they didn't want to change there names. She looked around to see some new cats walking into the camp. Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 19:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Two cats walked up to what looked like a leader. " I am Whitestripe. This is my mate, May. The unknown cats are our friends. We need a place to stay. Do you mind if we join you? " the white tom said, bowing. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 19:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You can stay but May, where are you from?" Lime asked eyeingly Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 19:42, August 12, 2012 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ " I used to be a kittypet, a ridiculous name they found when I was a stray. But as long as I am not Kittypet May, I'm fine. " The other cat said, bowing as well. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 19:44, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime nodded "North or south Whitetail?" Limeasked worring about The Blazers and FoxClan Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 19:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Whitetail shook his head. " Neither. I came East. " May nodded. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 19:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime nodded "You may stay May" She giggled. "And you too Whitetail" She said with her smile bright Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 19:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ May smiled. A dusty tom came up from behind her. " Hello mother. " He said to May. " Oh yes, and this is our son, Wind. " May said to Lime, her new leader. Wind put out a paw. " Nice to meet you. " He greeted. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 19:57, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime rolled her eyes. "I wish I never knew you too" 20:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Wind widened his eyes and took his paw away. Whitetail did as well. May cleared her throat ad said. " Moving on, thank you for letting us staying. " Wind padded away mumbling. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 20:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Welcome!" Lime padded away to talk to Wolf "Yo Wolf! Wantta play!" Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 20:05, August 12, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Sure! Me and Sparrow are figuring out what to play." Wolf said, wagging his tail like a dog would. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 20:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "YAY!" Lime said Jumping on Wolf Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 20:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Wolf rolled on his back as Sparrow leaped on both of them. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 20:33, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Leaf and Honey attacked the others "Raw!" Honey giggled. Lime yelled "Ouch!" Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 20:44, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Wolf was attacked by Sparrow. " Sorry! " They both said, while rolling around. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 20:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime laughed "It's fine, " she said attacking them Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 20:48, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Sparrow rolled on Wolf, and landing on Lime's back. She laughed. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 20:54, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limewispered to Sparrow. "Let's get that new one" Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 20:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Sparrow quietly giggled and snuck up behind Wind. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 21:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limeattacked Him from the side. Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 21:02, August 12, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Sparrow jumped. " OOF! " Wind fell down. Sparrow started laughing. Wind sighed. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 21:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime growled. "Why?!?! PLAY NOW!!!!"She yelled pawing him Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 21:04, August 12, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Wind rolled his eyes and then smiled. " You asked for it! " He said, then jumped on Sparrow and Lime. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 21:06, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesmiled to Sparrow. "HONEY HELP!!!"Honey lookedover at her with sad eyes. "Never mind LEAF!: Leaf ran and pushed Wind off of them. "You will never Attack your leader. "She teased Honey A Kit in a Warriors body _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Sparrow jumped back on him and started chewing on his ear. Wind laughed. " Then how would we play if we dont jump on each other? " He playfully asked. Wolf jumped up and started chewing his other ear. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 21:13, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Ewww!!" Lime laughed and Leaf started to sing. "Sparrow like Wind Sparrow likes Wind!" Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 21:16, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Hey! " Sparrow called, then leaped on Leaf and Lime. Wolf pounced on all of them and Wind sat there like an idiot. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 21:18, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limeand Leaf giggled. "AHA!" Leaf said. "So you do!" Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 21:20, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Hey! Im a tom! " Wolf laughed. Wolf jumped on Leaf and sat on her head. " What do you know, a furry rock! " He joked. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 21:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Leaf smiled. "I know thatif youdon't get off of me you will have claw where you don't want them" She hissed taking out her claws Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 21:26, August 12, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Wolf quickly got off Leaf and started brawling with Sparrow again. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 21:27, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lme wispered to Leaf. "Looks like someone likes someone" Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 21:29, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- " HEARD IT! " Wolf called as he rolled over both of them. Sparrow was chasing her tail stupidly. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 21:33, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime laughed. "HEY Wanta be warriors!?" She asked Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 21:34, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wolf and Sparrow stopped. " Really? " They both asked. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 21:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Nooo" Lime said rolling her eyes. "I just thought i'd say it then tell you "NOT A CANCE IM HELL!" Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 21:38, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Oh well, I can wait! " Sparrow said. She was always cheerful! Wolf rolled his eyes then laughed. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 21:41, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime laughed "Bla bla bla your warriors now, remember what i always say, When life gives you lemons eat them or Die!" 21:44, August 12, 2012 (UTC)~ ---- Sparrow and Wolf laughed. " Thank you Lime! " They both said. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 21:47, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime smiled. "Your Sure as hell welcome for it!" She turned to The N00bs. "Now Whitetail how'd you get your name?" She said Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 21:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- " When I was in my old clan, I had grey fur and a white tail. I dont know how my fur became all white. " He said, with a confused tone. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 21:55, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime smirked. "What CLan?" Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 21:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Honestly, I dont remember, when I tried to run away, I blacked out. " Whitetail explained. May frowned. " We still dont know who did it. " May muttered. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 22:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime nodded. "Ok?" Limeturned to Sparrow and Wolf. "This is your first warriors thing, FIND ME FOOD!" Lime yelled. "I"M HUNGAR AND I DON"T WANTTA HELP" `Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 22:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Sparrow and Wolf nodded. They both ran off. ... Wind layed down and closed his eyes. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 22:06, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime jumped ontop of Wind. "What are you doing?" She asked Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 22:09, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wind opened his eyes. " I was relaxing until you jumped on me." He said, playfully rolling his eyes. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 22:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime shook her head. "No!" She said Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 22:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Well, I am laying down, so I am relaxing, and right now, you are still on me." Wind joked. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 22:14, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime Clawed him across the face. "No need to be sassy" She ponited out Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 22:21, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wind widened his eyes. He started to walk away again, mumbling. Sparrow and Wolf came back with 5 mice and a gopher. Sparrow set the prey down in front of Lime. " I will go back for more. " She told Wolf, then set off again. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 22:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime yelled. "THANKS YOU! YAY!!!"She umped up and down. She grabed the Mouse and started to eat Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 22:27, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wolf nodded and grabbed a mouse. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 22:30, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Leaf ran over to the n00b. "Hey!" She yelled Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 22:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Hello." Wind said. He was cleaning his cut that Lime had given him. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 22:34, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "How ya doina?" She asked Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 22:36, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Exhausted. I cant lay down without someone jumping on me." Wind replied, rubbing his eyes with his tail. " You? " Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 22:38, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Leaf smiled. "Good, My sis is fun, but don't sit down or you will get jumped on" Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 22:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Now I know. Is there any way to actually get to sleep? " Wind asked. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 22:43, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Leaf shok her head. "in the den?........" She asked Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 22:44, August 12, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Like that would help. She would probably see you. " Wind joked. Sparrow came back and dropped mice by the both of them, then padded off. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 22:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---------- Leaf shook her head. "Nah she's not like that." Leaf said. "If you touch her while she's sleeping you. will. Die!" Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 22:48, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP